gladiator_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense team
The moment you venture into the multiplayer aspect of Gladiator Heroes (including the Games of Glory and Clan Battles), you will be able to attack other lanistae, but you will also become exposed to being attacked by other players in glorious combat. To be ready for this contingency, you willy have the weekly task to set up a "defense team"; a group of your best three gladiators, positioned strategically to take advantage of their skills and the arena's configuration. These three gladiators will have to face their enemies on their own, as these all multiplayer matches are not carried out in real time. But don't worry; as long as their positioning, skills and gear are adequate, the game's AI will handle them almost as good as a you yourself would! Preparing your Defense Team First after unlocking the Games of Glory, and then every once in a while, the game will ask you to configure your defense team. You will be awarded 5 gems for doing it, so don't slack! If you don't do it, the game will maintain your original three gladiators, and they will stay in their position (although if the new arena has traps, your gladiators will be pushed to the sides to accommodate them). In order to configure your defense team, tap the multiplayer button (bottom right) and then tap on the portrait in the left side of the new screen. A new window will open where you can see your positioning in the League of Heroes, as well as the button "Change". Tap it and you will go to the current arena, where you will be able to select your gladiators and position them the way you see fit. Strategy Depending on what kinds of gladiator you want to employ, different strategies regarding positioning can be used. * 1 Dual wielding + 2 Sword and shield: Try to position the Dual close to a wall or a corner, in a way that she cannot be flanked easily. Use the two sword&shield to flank her, as to protect her with their blocking capabilities. The Dual gladiator will be able to use her ample movement to get out of the "wall" and attack when her chance comes. * 1 Lancer + 2 Sword and Shield: Same as before, try to place your sword&shield gladiators in a way that they protect the Lancer. In this case, the Lancer may not even need to abandon the protection of their teammates, as he can attack from a distance. * 1 Two-handed + Dual/Lancer: Reversing the situation, you can place a Two-Handed close to a wall, knowing that he won't be pushed against it. Then, place a Dual or Lancer right in front of him, so their backs are covered by the big guy. Revenge Whenever your defense team faces an opponent, you will get a notification on your device letting you know about it (although you need to have "Notifications" activated inside the Options menu). When getting this notification, you will be presented with a window which will inform you of the result. If you won the battle, you will get a small reward of 5 gems (no need to heal your gladiators). If you lost, you will lose fame, but there's a possibility for redeeming yourself; exacting revenge on your foes. If you tap on the "Revenge" button that will appear after a defeat, you can face the opponent that defeated you right away. This will give you a chance to regain your lost honor, so use it well! Alternatively, no matter whether you won or lost, you can watch a replay of the match by hitting the "Replay" button (although currently there's a small bug in the game that prevents some replays from showing).